The present invention relates to a removable delineator post and method for the use thereof, and in particular, to a delineator post that is easily installed and removed without any retention mechanism but is self-retaining upon impact from an errant vehicle or other object.
Delineators are commonly used to create boundaries and mark lanes for defined flow of traffic, including without limitation vehicular and pedestrian traffic. For example, delineators can be used for gate closures, reversible lanes, lane redirection, parking lots and garages and event management. It may be desirable for the delineators to remain or return to an erect or upright position when impacted, for example by an errant vehicle, such that they retain their marking function. This may be particularly applicable when the delineators are not being monitored. To solve this problem, many delineators are fixedly attached to an anchor and/or the ground, such that they are difficult to install and cannot be easily removed after use.